


The Mindreader

by Bitterblue



Category: Fire - Kristin Cashore, Graceling - Kristin Cashore, Seven Kingdoms Trilogy - Kristin Cashore
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of drabbles; Katsa and Fire's first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Katsa

Po is the exception. Katsa does not like mindreaders. To be honest, she doesn't like that Po is a mindreader; it's just that she likes the rest of Po so much she's willing to tolerate it. 

She knows the woman with hair like a sunset is one when she feels the snaking tendrils of thought wisp into her consciousness. It was unexpected. She was off guard. She slams up defenses, hardens her stance. She'll kill if she has to.

The woman is old, possibly grandmotherly. Everything about her says she is not dangerous. Katsa knows better. Mindreaders always are dangerous.


	2. Fire

There are plans in place, for what to do if one of the Gracelingans come through the tunnels. Fire is unsurprised when reports say she has green and blue eyes; they know of her. Katsa's name sits strangely in her mouth, but her mind feels familiar in strange ways. She is sharp like Garan was, and it makes Fire miss him more for it.

She can watch the change on the younger woman's face as Fire gently bumps against her mind. 

Fire slips through one last thought before the barriers are too tight to do so, "Steady, Graceling."

Katsa faints.


End file.
